


No Apologies Tour 2020

by gazebos4prez (snarkycaptain13)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All the Losers are there but aren't as present as the rest of them, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming In Pants, Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Therapy, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Multiple Orgasms, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, no beta we die like men, stanpat is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptain13/pseuds/gazebos4prez
Summary: “You alright down there?”Something akin to a squeak comes from the bush and the man rustles himself out of the bush. Without standing up, the other man responds, “You seem a little short to be asking me if it’s fine ‘down here,’” complete with the quotation marks.OrEddie meets Richie because Richie's cat gets stuck in a bush. There's a joke in there somewhere.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	No Apologies Tour 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously none of these characters are mine, all rights belong to Stephen King (jk S King, they're the fandom's now). 
> 
> I haven't written fic and/or smut in years, please be gentle with me. Thank you smackolas with little inspirations and ondrea for endless support. I hope someone enjoys this.
> 
> I also wrote all of this in the span of 10 hours rip me
> 
> Disclaimer: This writer know the bare minimum information Chicago, this is all fiction.

“You little asshole!”

Eddie moved into this complex about two months ago and this is the most excitement that happened. He was newly divorced and needed to free himself from the confines of New York. That city felt too restricting after not emotionally or professionally growing after a decade of living with that woman, and Eddie thought it was a brilliant idea to move to Chicago. Never mind it being a mid-life crisis response, he needed to get out. Spread his wings if you will. His therapist advised against this, said this is very out of character for him, but Bev was too eager to encourage his impulsive decision to move away, so he followed through with his action.

His new place is tiny but it feels cozy, especially after all those years of feeling suffocated in his own house with Myra’s knick knacks and tchotchkes looming over him. He should have known it was poorly decorated if _Bill_ told him she had poor taste in their home decor. His new apartment complex was small as well, on the outskirts of the city, and thankfully it is not a long commute from his job. 

Eddie also took a new leap and decided to go back to working on cars instead of handling insurance risk claims. He couldn’t be happier with this decision and even has even grown to enjoy the grime under his nails at the end of the work day. He sees it as direct evidence of the work he has done for the day and gives him a sense of pride.

Now, nothing absurd or out of the ordinary has happened, much to Eddie’s anxiety and foresight to plan for the worst possible outcome. After living in New York, living in Chicago is not much different but there is still the concern of typical city living. And annoying neighbors potentially. But this is an off week for him; the shop owner told Eddie he can have the day off so Eddie is at home on a Thursday for a change. He is outside taking out the garbage when he hears an insult being thrown at someone.

He thinks nothing of it. Probably just two guys having an argument, and he wants nothing of it. _Just do your trash Kaspbrak and go inside. You don’t want to get in the middle of that._

“Fucker! You’re such a bitch!”

And there’s more insults. Eddie prays when he turns back to his unit he doesn’t have to be an awkward bystander of the argument. When he rounds the corner of the building, he sees a man around his age turned towards the row of bushes that outline his unit. He looks around to check to see if the guys fighting were there and whispers silent thanks that he wouldn’t deal with a fight.

“You’re such a piece of shit! Come here!”

Eddie turns to see that the fight is instead the man facing the bushes, now crouched and messing with the leaves. He doesn’t see Eddie as he was messing with the branches, as if looking for something in the bramble.

“Why are you like this? Why are you doing this?”

The guy is now fully on the ground and halfway in the bushes. Eddie is torn on wanting to go inside and helping this guy, who clearly just woke up with his mismatched clothing and missing shoes. What looked like sleep pants are currently threadbare and what Eddie could see of the shirt included the ugliest mustard color with gaudy hotdog designs scattered on the fabric. He curses his luck and thinks better before speaking up to help.

“You alright down there?”

Something akin to a squeak comes from the bush and the man rustles himself out of the bush. Without standing up, the other man responds, “You seem a little short to be asking me if it’s fine ‘down here,’” complete with the quotation marks.

Eddie has to restrain himself from getting angry at this stranger as he didn’t want to make a poor impression on someone who presumably is his neighbor. But that comment riles him up and he feels his cheeks warm with embarrassment and irritation.

“Five nine is an average height, asshole. Do you want help or not?”

The guy, who Eddie now notices is wearing thick frames and also clearly hadn’t maintained his shaggy brown hair, laughs at Eddie’s response, only making him more embarrassed. And more angry.

“You’re funny,” and before he could get another word in, the bush moves. “Oh you’re such a bitch, I don’t know why I bother with this.”

Eddie notices that something is in the brush and is half considering quietly leaving the scene. Between whatever is in the shrub and this jerk insulting him, he’s already had his fill of this guy and any another human interaction today.

“If your offer still stands, I could use some help.” His upper half is back in the shrub and frankly, Eddie thought the whole scene is ridiculous. “You don’t have to, I know this is dumb.”

Eddie scrubs the back of his neck and is thankful that this man can’t see him right now. “Fine but the short jokes gotta stop.”

“Alright, alright,” with some quiet laughter. “My bitch of a cat got out and she’s always a pain to get when she’s stuck in any shrubbery.” Eddie watches him shift around in the bush when he hears a loud yowl. If that noise was a painting, it’d be ugly. 

“That’s a cat?” He finds himself saying that while trying to figure out a way to help get this cat out of the shrubs.

“She doesn’t sound pretty but she has her moments. She’s my baby. Hold on I think I figured it out.” Eddie sees the mustard shirt shift the bush and from the other end, a black mass darts out. “Quick, grab her!” He doesn’t even get a chance to do anything before the cat runs up to him and clamps itself around his right leg.

“I think I got her?” He’s unsure how to handle this as the cat is now completely wrapped around his leg and he feels her head rubbing against his foot. “Does she do this with every stranger?”

The other man removes himself from the shrub and Eddie thinks he hears some cracks when he fully stands up. He couldn’t be any older than Eddie but those joints sound old. Eddie feels himself flush again when he realizes that the man in front of him is not only broad but is a full head taller than him. He tells himself it’s the fact that he is shorter than the stranger that has him flushing.

“She’s too stupid to be cautious of others which is why she gets the better of me sometimes to run outside. Lemme get her.” He stoops down to scoop her up and Eddie can audibly hear the cat purr when she’s picked up. “Thank you for that, I owe you one short stuff.”

“Not all of us can be tall freaks of nature. And I’m not short.” If he wasn’t so agitated by this guy, Eddie would have smacked himself for that but there’s something about this guy’s comments that get under Eddie’s skin.

A peel of laughter breaks out and Eddie can get a better look at this dude while he does it. He laughs with his whole body and if he looks hard enough, there's laugh lines across his face.

“Damn you got some good ones. I needed that laugh. I need to get her inside before she gets off but I do owe you one. ‘Til next time!”

Eddie grumbles and gets his keys out to go inside before he realizes he never learned the man’s name.

*

Eddie thinks nothing of the mustard shirt man and his cat until a week later. He slept in an extra hour on his day off before he did his morning jog. Eddie is walking back from his run when he sees a familiar face.

“Oh what the fuck is that.”

He doesn't know which is worse. Somehow the guy found an uglier shirt, pink with black trim and garish design, and at his heel is his cat. In an orange harness.

“Are you fucking walking your cat?” Eddie would typically refrain from acting like this and he thought he would have better restraint, but seeing this guy immediately had Eddie’s hackles raised and head aching. How he outdid himself from his first impression is baffling.

“Shortstack! Long time no see!” Glasses, as Eddie is going to call him but now feels it’s too late to ask, all but shouts. “The quips haven’t gone away.” His cat approached Eddie and started rubbing herself against his calves.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Eddie snips. “You look ridiculous. And I’m not short, I’m average height.”

“It’s a living! And she enjoys it from time to time.” If Eddie didn’t know better, he’d say Glasses was eying him up but Eddie was starting to feel gross from his post run. He was probably just noticing how sweaty he was. “And I like seeing how riled up you get. It’s cute.”

Eddie doesn’t know what happens first, his face burning up or his heart racing from the compliment. “It’s not cute and you’re an asshole. Who walks their cat?” The aforementioned cat has now walked back to his owner to bat at his shoe laces.

“Ophelia Tozier loves her walks, even if she’s a little bitch sometimes.” Glasses picks her up and the cat, Ophelia, lets out another loud yowl. “You shut it, miss.”

Eddie looks between Ophelia and Tozier, which is a better way to name the man instead of Glasses. “Well, I’m going to go.” 

“Be seeing you, sprout!” 

He holds himself from screaming and instead says, “If you must insist with nicknames, just call me Eddie.”

“But how will I ever get to come up with new names?” Tozier bemoans with a smile on his face. Eddie sees his eyes, a nice blue, with more crinkles around them. Ophelia is now limp in his arms. Big, strong arms that Eddie’s notices. His neck feels warm around his shirt and now Eddie really needs to get inside to shower.

Eddie rolls his eyes and walks around him to get to his unit, ignoring him in lieu of a response. He gets a few feet away when he hears a shout, “See you around Spaghetti!”

He doesn’t even turn around to say “Not my name!” All he hears when he turns to his apartment is hearty laughter and blood rushing in his ears. 

*

That certainly was not the last time he saw Tozier either. Every time he sees him, Eddie continues to find himself being flushed for a multitude of reasons and none of them being good.

The first was when it was a strangely warm day and Eddie found himself bored out of his mind after his morning and evening routine. He thinks it a good idea to enjoy the scenery and during his gazing, he observes Tozier leave his apartment to gather his mail. The tank top he wears accents his wide shoulders and Eddie finds himself staring. When Tozier turns to go back to his unit, he sees Eddie staring and waves in an outrageous arch. Eddie leaves his seat to find something to clean after that.

The next is when he finds a piece of mail with no return name or information. When he is looking it over, Tozier walks up with a shit eating grin. Eddie immediately can tell it’s a joke but refuses to play into it. The only thing written on the card is ‘updog’ and Tozier looks over Eddie’s shoulder as he inspects it. After much pestering, Eddie turns to him and asks ‘what’s updog.’ As soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes he was set up and Tozier all but wails with laughter. Eddie storms off into his apartment as he feels himself blush and sees Tozier is still laughing. He’s angry that he likes the sound of it.

Another time, Eddie is making an attempt at a garden. His former therapist suggested it and Eddie was trying. Emphasis on trying. He made himself a small plot outside his door and is currently examining why his spider plant’s leaves were listless.

He jumps when he feels something on his leg and thinking it is a bug, he screams and moves out of the way. He is relieved to find that it’s Ophelia in her awful harness, Tozier at her heel. Eddie immediately frowns and says, “She scared the shit out of me.”

“She has a habit of doing that,” Tozier grins, blue eyes shining. Eddie pointedly tries to not stare long. “I see you’re making a garden. Pro tip: spider plants typically do better as indoor plants I’m sure.”

Eddie jumps up and gets in his face. “Don’t tell me how to garden jackass. I had one of these when I was in New York.” He goes back to looking at the leaves and realizes Tozier hasn’t left.

“Pretty sure it’ll be better indoors since it’ll be a steady temperature indoors. I’m guessing you haven’t dealt with the Chicago winter yet.” Eddie looks up and is surprised to see that Tozier is being serious. 

“I’ll take your criticism into consideration. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He tries to not be angry but Tozier always has a way of getting him riled up, for better or worse.

“Nope! Got the day off to myself and figured I’d treat my spoiled brat.” Ophelia is now sitting in the grass and is nibbling the grass. Eddie notices her paws are white opposed to the rest of her body. He finds it cute.

“Her paws are cute,” he admits. He purposely avoids Tozier’s reaction and instead feels the air shift.

“They look like socks, don’t they? You want to know what they’re good for?” 

Eddie feels like he’s walking to a joke or trap again and can’t tell which would be worse. “What are they good for?” as he chooses to entertain this.

“They’re good for walking their way into your heart!” Tozier cackles and looks at Eddie with intent, hoping for a reaction.

Eddie stares at him and tries his damnedest to not react but cannot help the smirk. He refuses to laugh at this joke. That is enough to sate Tozier and Eddie finds himself somewhat pleased with himself to do that.

Once he is done giggling, Tozier nudges Ophelia towards a path. “Worth it.” 

“Still wasn’t funny, jackass.” 

“I know, not my best work.” Tozier makes a wave with Ophelia by his side. Eddie watches him walk off and finds himself smiling. When the coming days, he does bring his plant inside and finds more success with it. While he sees Tozier out and about, he refuses to let him know. It feels childish but enjoys the banter. 

*

Since moving to Chicago, Bev and Bill check in with him to see how he is adjusting. Adjusting to his new apartment, new job, new routine. They also check to see if he’s back in the dating game, much to Eddie’s dismay.

Part of the divorce was what Eddie told her. Eddie was fed up with her smothering him at all times as it was too akin to his mother. The longer he was in therapy, the more he realized that he chose Myra not only at Sonia’s insistence but she was familiar in an awful way. She had good intentions but the more he saw Sonia in Myra, the less he could handle it. He already left one suffocating woman and he’s tired of being able to breathe. Needless to say, Myra did not take the news well.

The realizations affected his day to day living, his marriage, his satisfaction with life, and his libido. He and Myra already didn’t have intercourse often and the rare occasions were difficult. He remembers one instance where he had a therapy session earlier to process what Sonia did to him and when Myra asked if he was up for “coitus” (her wording, not Eddie’s), all he saw was his mother’s curls and red face. They hadn’t had sex since and they definitely weren’t after Eddie filed for divorce not too long after.

Eddie’s also realized he wasn’t fully attracted to women exclusively. One night he was out with Bill and in a drunken stupor, Bill admitted to him that he had a small crush on Eddie when they were roommates in college but never wanted to make him uncomfortable. Eddie remembers consoling him and thinking on the drive back to Bill’s studio about the times he had to avert himself from looking too long at Bill but realized it was nothing more than physical attraction. 

He remembers his mother insisting Eddie be paired with the girls at his church and getting set up for his prom. Thankfully Bev saved him from going with one of the girls Sonia knew from church but he would wonder what would happen if he went with his friend Jimmy he also met. During class, they would sneak passing glances but nothing came of it. He hasn’t seen Jimmy since his graduation party where he kissed Eddie on the cheek when no one was looking.

There were other times during college where he had fleeting thoughts of men. And during his marriage with Myra but he could never bring himself to admit to her, to Bill, or to himself. During college, he had a few relationships with girls but nothing lasted too long as Eddie was more focused on academics than a relationship. To this day, he still doesn’t know how Bill had more flings due to his poor social cues. He was always envious of his friend for being comfortable with himself being an out gay man and figured it was easier due to staying in New York. 

Eddie’s often fantasized about some of the other men that passed his fancy but never allowed anything further. Since separating himself from Myra, Bill and Bev encouraged him to go back out. He also had to do a sit down with the two of them and admit that he may be open to seeing men along with women. They were supportive all the same but the insistence to date was ever more present.

“There’s someone out there!” “Try seeing guys and girls!” “You’ll never know until I put yourself out there!” “You’re a catch, trust me!”

Now that he’s found himself comfortable in his new life post Myra, the pressure to go back to dating was a nuisance on his end. On one hand, Eddie wants to see himself be in a healthy relationship but he is fearful his neurotic ticks would turn people off or push them away. Therapy has helped with his fear of his false “allergies” but he still has his compulsive tendencies.

Bill suggests trying dating apps. Eddie downloads one of them, Bumble, and immediately deletes it when he realizes needs to initiate the conversation. Especially since he was limited to women.

He then tries Tinder after Bill tells him to try again. He makes it explicitly clear on his profile that he was not interested in a hook up but most of the matches were dishonest with their intention. There were a couple of times the girl did reach out after the first date but nothing came to fruition. Eddie soon stopped with women when he wanted to get to know the touch of a man as he finally has the opportunity. Eddie then had a date with a guy that was much too boring and Eddie half considered on sleeping with him as he hasn’t had sex since he was with Myra. He ultimately declined as he didn’t want that to be the first time another man touches his dick. The rest of the options were either vapid or vulgar with their unflattering dick pics.

Eddie does away with the dating apps and Bev instead tries to set him up for blind dates. Due to her status as a designer for several celebrities, she knew people in every major city. 

One night after work, he meets one of the dates Kay and while it was a nice date, they mutually agreed they were not what they were looking for. In more recent history, Bev surprised Eddie with a date with a man Adrian. Eddie initially wants to decline but when Bev wants her way, it happens no matter what.

Eddie begrudgingly meets with him and is pleasantly surprised to find that not only does Eddie find him to be attractive but also a delightful date. While they didn’t have much in common with interests, Adrian got him to laugh and Eddie found himself enjoying his company. The liquor was helpful as well.

Eddie that night finds him bringing Adrian home to his apartment. He is feeling more confident after getting into his routine and wants to know what it’s like to share a bed with a man. 

On the way to his apartment, he runs into Tozier sans Ophelia. Eddie doesn’t realize Tozier was waving to greet him when Eddie sees a strange expression pass over his face. He notices his eyes glance down and Eddie realizes he’s holding Adrian’s hand. 

“Enjoy yourself shortstop.” Tozier turns to walk into his unit when Eddie replies, “It’s Eddie and I don’t even play baseball.” He smiles before going into his apartment giving Ophelia a pet on the way in.

“Who’s that?” Adrian asks, running his thumb against Eddie’s knuckles.

“Just one of my neighbors.” He pauses. “I’m right up there.” He drops Adrian’s hand to get his keys.

“Hm. He looked familiar. Doesn’t matter anyway.” Adrian comes up behind Eddie and presses a kiss to his neck. “You’re all I want tonight.”

Eddie shivers when he lets them in. For some reason he can’t stop thinking about Tozier and the look he saw just now. While he doesn’t think that he’s homophobic, that brief interaction didn’t sit well with him and he’s unsure why. Eddie is kissing Adrian for a while on his couch and when he moves his hand from his chest to his belt, Eddie finds himself catching his hand.

“I uh,” Eddie stammers. He thinks briefly of Bill and that couldn’t be more of a turn off. “I don’t think I can. I think I drank too much. I’m sorry.”

Adrian looks noticeably disappointed but doesn’t appear to be mad. “It’s alright. Not mad, just a little sad I don’t get a piece of this.”

Eddie blushes and feels his dick twitch in his jeans. The compliment is nice but he can’t bring himself to do anything more with him. He walks him to the door and kisses him good night. When he sees Tozier during the week, he gets an eyebrow wiggle but Eddie doesn’t allow himself to respond. He quickly excuses himself and tries to avoid him until he feels his embarrassment settle. 

*

From time to time, Eddie sees Tozier with his cat outside. Always with that awful harness and ever continuing terrible shirt. He also sees him putzing in his unit and occasionally he will make it known by waving. It still feels awkward but Eddie can at least be amicable with the guy. He just can’t put his finger on why it’s still unsettling to be around him.

It moves into several of months of living with Chicago and Eddie has a steady routine down. He works between 40-50 hours a week at the shop with Mike, who turns out to be a really nice guy. He also manages to find a new therapist and settles the rest of the alimony arrangements with Myra. Eddie is glad that the settlements are done and is willing to compromise with alimony if it means he never fears from her again.

Eddie is at the shop with Mike when a friend of Mike’s, ‘Ben’ he distantly thinks, walks in and surprisingly with Bev.

“Eddie?!” Bev tackle-hugs him where he is wiping his hands next to a car. 

“Bev! I didn’t know you were going to be in town!” He wraps his arms around her gingerly so as to not get any engine oil on her. 

“I came to see Ben! I told you about him. And I thought I told you I’d be in town, silly.” She is gorgeous as ever with her crimson hair, now trimmed to frame her face. At her side is Ben, who Eddie has seen pictures of but didn’t make the connection that it was the same Ben as Mike’s friend. 

“Ben! Bev! I gotta run home to shower but then we can go.” Mike wraps his arms around Bev and Ben. “Eddie, I had no idea you knew Bev. Her and I go way back.”

Eddie blushes as he hasn’t gone into too much detail about his life before coming to Chicago. “Bev and I met in high school and she wouldn’t let me go,” he says with a laugh. “Her and I would get into shit but my mother almost never let me do anything. I was a lot more brave back then.”

Bev elbows him and ruffles his hair. “Not much has changed as you still put too much gel in your hair. Mike, Ben, and I were friends in middle school and I met you when I moved to New York. I don’t know why I didn’t introduce everyone sooner! What a small world.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know the Mike and Ben you were always talking about were these guys.” 

Mike and Ben laugh. Mike pipes up, “Yeah, I know you’ve talked about Eddie but I had no idea this way the same guy. Eddie doesn’t let loose much on the job.”

Eddie blushes; he seems to be doing that more since moving. “I try to be professional. Don’t want to disrespect the business.” Mike smiles with appreciation.

“Time to see other sides of you Eddie!” Ben smiles wide as he puts his hands on his hips. “We’re not letting this go since our circles are the same.”

“I’d like that.” Eddie turns to wrap up what he was doing on the car’s engine before finishing work for the week. 

“Come on, Eddie. It’s the weekend! Stop working and relax for a change.” He looks up to see Mike has already closed the shop and is packing his bag to go home. 

“Yeah, come on Eds. We got tickets to see our other friend, Richie. He’s got a show tonight! You should come with us!” Bev crowds him as Eddie grabs his belongings. “I can get you a ticket. It’s the least I deserve for helping him get a better look. Designer perks,” she says with a sneer.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I don’t want to impose on your plans.” 

“Please, I insist!” Bev pulls her phone out before Eddie can decline. “I’ll let Richie know to save another seat. I’ll even introduce you!” 

Eddie really doesn’t want to go out. He doesn’t even know what this guy does for a living, he’s probably going to hate it regardless, and he has leftover Greek at home. He wants to refuse but after seeing how happy Bev is about bringing him out, he can’t let her down. He has missed her; it’d be a while since he saw her since helping him move several months ago. He really ought to get out more.

“Alright, I gotta shower too. When is the show?” The four of them make their way towards the front of the dark shop.

“I believe doors open at 8 and Richie goes on at 9.” Ben checks his phone to confirm the details. “I know he’s really excited too. It’s his first show with new material.”

“He’s really come a long way with where he started. I’m glad he’s more sure of himself.” Mike makes towards his car. “I’ll meet you guys at the venue, make sure to let Eddie know where he needs to go!” 

Eddie watches Mike pull away as Bev forwards him the address of Ben’s apartment. “It’ll be easier to meet here. We can all go together since it’s close to the venue.”

“See you soon Eddie!” Ben waves as Eddie gets into his respective vehicle. 

Eddie doesn’t immediately leave for his apartment. He questions how he got into this position but can’t back out now. He tries to think the most of it but can’t help a sinking feeling in his gut as he drives home to prepare for the night.

*

In hindsight, Eddie probably should have asked more about their friend Richie, including what he does for a living and what Eddie should have expected for the show.

He should have asked when he saw the marque say something about ‘Trashmouth Tozier’ but dismisses any chance that this guy and Tozier are the same guy. In what world would Bev’s friend Richie be Eddie’s neighbor?

He also dismissed it due to the size of the venue. Even if it was Eddie’s same Tozier, there was no way he would have this much acclaim or success. It wouldn’t make sense; Eddie would have recognized him or he would have said something about it in their several exchanges.

The four move to their seats and Eddie is impressed by it much closer to the stage than he anticipated. He vaguely registers that Ben, Bev, and Mike are talking about what Richie had shared about his new material for this tour. The lights dim and they settle into their seats to prepare. His stomach is still filled with dread but Eddie watches for the performer.

Eddie finds himself shrinking into his seat when he sees Richie, ‘Trashmouth Tozier,’ takes the stage to a thunderous applause. In all the ways he can analyze, he still cannot fathom it was the same person. By the time he tries to leave his seat, Tozi- Richie takes the mic. 

“How is everyone doing tonight?” More cheers erupt when he greets them. “It’s so great to see the turnout for my first show back for my _No Apologies Tour_.” He scans the crowd and turns to his section due to his friends’ booming cheers. He waves to them, scans the row, and when he spots Eddie, they lock eyes. He looks stunned but smiles nonetheless. 

During his open monologue, Bev elbows Eddie and whispers, “Do you know Richie?”

Eddie blushes and says back, “I think we’re neighbors.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? How long-”

“Shush, we’re here for Richie.” Ben whispers to the two of them.

Bev looks at him before turning her eyes back to Richie. Eddie tries to pay attention to the show and quell the churning feelings in his stomach. 

A few minutes in, Richie talks about their first interaction with Ophelia. Eddie’s ears are burning but finds himself chuckling about Richie’s retelling of it. It turns out he made a bit of their interactions and it gets a good reaction out of the crowd. During the bit, Bev turns and points at him. Eddie nods but pointedly doesn’t look at her. 

“Yeah, he’s cute and all but I don’t think he’s noticed the hints I’ve been dropping. It’s like ‘I’m dropping hints into you… Hey, I’m into you!” He shouts and the reaction is a mixture of laughter and consoling noises. “Hopefully he gets the hint soon.” He glances back at where Eddie is sitting. Eddie’s stomach is in his throat, heart pounding, and he can feel Bev’s eyes on him. He’s in disbelief of what he heard just now but knows there is still an hour left of his show.

The rest of the show goes well and the crowd well receives Richie’s bits. When the end comes, Richie is welcomed with a standing ovation. He thanks the crowd and the floor lights come back on. Eddie notices the others are chatting amongst themselves but he is still beside himself with what Richie said about him on stage.

“Eddie, what did you think of it?” Mike asked. The others turned and Bev had a knowing look on her face.

Eddie gulps and fiddles with his jacket ends. “It was good. I wasn’t expecting him to put me in his show though.”

“What do you mean?” Ben perked up.

“That neighbor? He was talking about me.” He cannot help his face burning with the admission.

“You’re the Eddie he’s always talking about?! You live in the same complex as him?!” Mike exclaims and Ben’s jaw is gaping. Bev has a mischievous grin that does not ease Eddie’s worry. “How the hell is the world this small? I can’t believe you hadn’t said anything sooner.”

“I don’t know! I don’t know how Bev didn’t know, she helped me move!”

“Must have slipped my mind is all,” she says dismissively and waves it off. “What are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do you mean?’ Didn’t you hear what he said? He’s into you!” Bev is smiling from ear to ear. “Let’s go talk to him! I know he’s waiting to meet up with us.”

“I don’t know Bev, this a lot all at once and this is supposed to be about him. I wasn’t even supposed to be here.” Bev and Ben frown and Eddie finds their faces to be frustrating. “What? It’s not supposed to be this simple!”

“Sometimes it is,” Bev says and glances at Ben. He slips his hand into her hand. “Isn’t it worth a shot? Just talk to him.”

“I think I’ll just go home tonight. You guys enjoy your dinner. Thank you for inviting me out.” 

Bev goes to talk and Ben cuts her off. “Get home safe Eddie.” Bev pouts and he chuckles. “We’ll let him know you got home safe.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you Monday, Mike.”

He waves back and bids them a good night. Even though he needs the time to mull this over, he can’t shake the feeling he made the wrong choice about going out. He’s too embarrassed to text Bev to join them for their outing. He cancels the Uber he had scheduled and decides instead to walk to the nearest bar. On the way, he sees posters of Richie’s tour and curses himself for not figuring all this out sooner. At the bar, he is offered a drink by a patron but he refuses it. Doesn’t feel right to accept a drink from someone else after Richie’s admittance tonight. 

Nursing a beer, he thinks over the last couple of months with Richie and had to make a check list. Yes, he does find him attractive but he’s also infuriating. But in a good way he finds. He enjoys his banter, his silly jokes, and despite agitating him, Eddie finds it enjoyable in a way that teenagers get each other riled up. Yes, he’s mad for not asking for his name sooner but how could Eddie have known that Richie was a successful comedian? He curses loud enough for the bartender and is given a stern look. He flips him off and pays his tab to leave. He should have done this in the comfort of his home.

He’s still unsure of how to approach this but ultimately agrees he does agree he needs to speak to Richie about this. He’s anxious as he gets to the Uber and promises himself to talk to Richie the next time he sees him.

Eddie just wasn’t expecting Richie to be sitting on his doorstep when he gets back. He feels unprepared but he knows he can’t avoid this. The Uber driver makes a comment about him looking like Trashmouth Tozier and Eddie denies any claim.

Richie lifts his head where it was hanging between his shoulders when Eddie steps up. Eddie feels his stomach flip but pushes through.

“Hey Eds.” Eddie has seen a lot of his smiles but this one looks sad. He’s not even standing at his fully height. Eddie decides he doesn’t like it.

“It’s Eddie,” but there’s no bite. “So, your name is Richie?”

“Wait, you didn’t know my first name? You’ve called me Tozier before.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know your first name and after that second time we talked, I didn’t think to ask.” He felt embarrassment bleed across his face but pushed through. “You could have said something.”

Richie laughs and Eddie is happy to hear it. It sounds more happy. “Wait you seriously didn’t know who I was? Not to stroke my ego but everyone was talking about me several months ago.”

“And why’s that? Because of one of your terrible jokes?”

“Yowch, Eddie gets a good one. But no. You seriously don’t know?”

“No, if it wasn’t obvious but several months ago, I was moving here after my divorce.”

“Wait, you’re divorced?” Richie gawks and Eddie mentally kicks himself for that.

“You didn’t tell me why you were the talk of the news.”

“Oh,” Richie’s smile dropped and he curled in on himself. “I kind of came out during a live sketch with SNL.” 

“Oh!” Eddie is shocked. Then relieved. “Oh. I would hope you’re out if you meant what you said tonight.” Eddie grimaces but Richie barks a laugh nonetheless.

“Yeah I would hope so too. I, uh, hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with that.” Richie shuffles and shoves his hands into his jacket. 

“About that-”

“Because I get it if you weren’t interested. I know I saw you with that guy a while ago and I don’t want to overstep.”

“Wait what?”

“I saw you with that guy a while ago. I figured you were busy and I didn’t mean to pry. You also didn’t seem to pick up on anything else so I figured you either not interested or already taken. I’m sorry for doing that and putting you on the spot like that.”

“Hold on, you mean Adrian? He left that night and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

“God please stop apologizing okay?” He pinched his eyebrows and chopped the air. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been interested? Because I thought that was just you being,” he gestured to all of him. “You.”

“Ha well. I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I’m kind of a bitch at these things and not many people are interested,” he gestures to himself. “This.”

Eddie feels himself get angry and frowns. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Like what?”

God, he’s exhausted. “God you’re an idiot,” he said, feeling exasperated. “Don’t talk about you like that. You’re hot.”

“No you’re hot, what the fuck.” Richie has never looked more serious in his life. “You’re, like, perfect. Compact and a little spitfire.” He does that stupid eyebrow wiggle and Eddie groans.

“God, do you ever shut up.” Eddie pulls him by the coat lapels to crush Richie’s lips against his. Richie makes a confused noise and Eddie licks his bottom lip. 

“Oh” he whispers against his mouth. Eddie feels him smile against him before Richie pushes back into him. “Does this mean-”

“Yes, jackass. I am interested.” Eddie pushes against him and shoves his hand into Richie’s hair. He smells like honey and smoke. 

Richie hums and cups Eddie’s face. He wasn’t expecting it to be that tender and his heart aches. Richie opens his lips and Eddie licks into his mouth. Richie’s moan shakes through Eddie’s chest and it stirs the embers coiled in his gut. 

“Since you told me your name.” Richie moves his head to press his lips against Eddie’s cheek. “Ever since you told me your name. I wanted you.” He moves to suck a kiss at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder and Eddie shivers. “I was so nervous but I couldn’t stop getting a rise out of you. Couldn’t help it.”

“You’re a moron.” He moves to shift Richie so he can meet his eyes. “We’re both idiots.” 

“A pair of them, huh?” Richie grins and it meets his eyes. “Like a pair of balls.”

Eddie shoves Richie’s head away as he cackles. “You’re insufferable. I’m limper than a wet noodle.”

“Like spaghetti!” Eddie walks away as he realized he walked into that one. Richie is screeching with laughter as Eddie crosses his arms and yelling obscenities. A bystander going to their apartment looks at Richie and Eddie pulls him along. 

“Okay, we need to go inside. We can keep talking in private.”

“Talking or _talking_?” Richie sneers. 

Eddie can’t roll his eyes hard enough. “We’ll see about that.” 

Richie grins and if he were a dog, his tail would be wagging. “Do you want to come to my place?”

“No offense but I don’t want to impose on Ophelia.” 

Richie covers his chest with a gasp. “You would think she’d be there? Please, she’s asleep in a tub right now.” He feigns offense. “I can’t believe you would say that.”

“Shut up or you’re not coming in with me.”

Richie pantomimes zips his lips shut and puts the key in Eddie’s palm. Eddie’s face burns and turns to open his apartment.

As he goes to lock the door, Richie crowds him and presses in for a sheering kiss. Eddie cannot remember the last time he was kissed like this and he’s thankful for the door holding him up. 

“You’re good at this,” and goes to lick back into Richie’s mouth. He tastes faintly of mint. Richie moans again and threads his hands into Eddie’s hair. The two cannot press closer together as Eddie roams his hands over Richie’s shoulders and arms. He groans as he grips the muscles in his upper arms. “Big.” He kisses Richie’s throat. “You’re so big.”

Richie’s eyes open. Eddie doesn’t remember them closing. “Do you like it?” It’s not meant to sound dirty but Richie looks so expectant with his pupils blown up, lips swollen and shining.

“ _Yes_.” Eddie runs his hands over his chest and squeezes his pecs. “So big.” Richie’s chest trembles as Eddie kneads his muscles. 

“Eddie.” Richie stills and grips his hands. “Are you okay with this?” He closes his eyes to take a stilling breath. “We can keep talking but I don’t want to push to do more if you don’t want to.” 

Eddie’s chest fills with admiration. With adoration. “I really don’t mind. If you couldn’t tell.” He takes Richie’s hand in his and guides it down. “I’m very interested.” He pushes Richie’s palm against his crotch and grinds into it, relieving some of the pressure building up. 

Richie sighs and gently cups him through his jeans. “God I’ve waited for this.” Richie moves his other palm to push into his hip and kisses Eddie’s Adam’s apple. 

Eddie rolls into Richie’s palm and keens when Richie pushes down into him. They’ve barely touched and this is most amazing he’s felt being this close to someone. “I didn’t know it could feel like this.” He gasps when Richie squeezes his length and he feels a spurt of liquid escape into the confines of his underwear. “I haven’t done this in a while, I may blow early.” Richie’s hand continues to rub against him and Eddie feels his dick get more wet.

“It’s alright, I got you. I don’t care what we do.” Richie’s strokes increase with pressure and speed. Eddie grips his arms and his head back against the door. Eddie hasn’t blown in his jeans since he was a kid but the idea of doing with Richie gets him excited. His breathing picks up and letting out small grunts as Richie continues to knead him. “You close Eds?”

“Yes, Richie, oh god.” His dick feels more wet but he couldn’t have come yet. “I’m so wet, fuck.” 

“Shit, you’re wet for me?” Eddie never understood dirty talk before but this rattles through him like lightning. He nods and Richie’s breath catches. “God, can I see you come? You’re perfect. Come on Eds.”

Eddie feels it building and as it crests, Eddie feels his cock jump with each wave of come. He whines and tries to bite his lick to hide. Richie is watching his pants get wetter as he rides through his orgasm and Eddie is overwhelmed with the awestruck attention.

When he comes down, he struggles to even his breathing. “You didn’t even touch me properly and that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” 

Richie locks eyes with Eddie and Eddie can barely see any blue there. “That was amazing.” He licks his lips. “God you’re amazing.” 

Eddie, still gasping. “I wanna feel you.” 

Richie shudders with a moan. “ _Please_ , Eds.” 

With shaking hands, he moves to Richie’s pants and hesitantly grips the noticeable bulge. He fills out nicely in his hand and he’s not even out of his jeans. Richie leans into Eddie as he unbuckles his belt. Locking eyes with Richie, he dips into his underwear and firmly grips the length inside. Richie gasps, eyes fall shut, and hold onto the door behind Eddie. 

“God, you’re huge.” He feels so thick in his hand and strokes where he can. “You’re so much bigger than me. Why is your dick so big? What do you need all this for?”

Richie huffs against him. “I don’t know, just keeping doing that.” Eddie grips and feels the vein under his cock. 

“I, uh, haven’t done this before.” Richie stills but Eddie doesn’t let go.

“What do you mean? You said you were married.”

“Yeah but,” Eddie gulps. “You’re the first. First man.”

Richie’s eyes expand with understanding. “I thought- you and that guy- you didn’t-”

“No. Didn’t feel right. All we did was kiss.”

Richie whines and bucks into Eddie’s hand, dick twitching between his fingers. “God, I can’t believe I’m your first dick. Gonna ruin you for other dicks.” Richie weakly laughs as Eddie grips the base of him.

“Don’t want anyone else, just you.” 

Eddie pulls Richie out of his pants and properly strokes from tip to base. Richie is letting out an endless refrain of “god,” “Eds,” and “Eddie,” and Eddie cannot get enough. Spreading the precome gathered at his head, Eddie smears it down and quickens his pace. 

“Oh god, don’t stop. _Eds_. You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Eddie’s heart swells and his dick leaps to attention, sticky with come. He’s hard again and doesn’t understand how. “A little faster,” a gasp, “and twist when you get to the head.” Richie is shaking like a leaf and Eddie grips him at his shoulder with his free hand. 

“Hang on, I think I can go again.” Richie whines when Eddie lets him go to free his cock from his soiled pants. As his dick springs out, another spurt of precome pearls at the tip. The two moan and Richie moves to grip his waist and push his hips into Eddie’s. Eddie locks up when their lengths brush against one another and doesn’t understand how every other time never felt like this. 

“Eds, you’re perfect, holy shit.” Richie moves his hand to grip them both and fucks into the circle of his hand. Eddie moves his one hand to rest on Richie’s hand that’s fucking their dicks, the other floundering until he anchors himself onto Richie’s chest. “Yeah, fuck my fist. Just like that. That good?”

“Yes, Rich.” His orgasm is building up again and doesn’t know much longer he can hold on. “You feel- ah.”

“Yeah sweetheart? How does it feel?” His hand speeds up and hips continue to buck into Eddies. “Please, Eds.”

“Your cock is so hot, it’s so big, holy god, Rich, I’m-”

“Oh my, Jesus fuck-!”

Richie pistoned into Eddie and seized up, cock twitching through his orgasm. Eddie followed through not too long after, come dribbling out and coating his and Richie’s fingers. Eddie holds onto Richie as if he is fearful to drift out. His legs feel like jello and the only things holding him up is Richie and the door. As his cock spit the last of his come, Richie falls into Eddie with a grunt. Richie kisses where he can reach and Eddie strokes his chest. 

Their breath eventually evens out and Richie lets go of his grip on their lengths. Eddie hisses with the overstimulation and the stickiness of the come in his underwear starts to feel uncomfortable. 

“Rich, we gotta clean up.” He taps at him but Richie remains heavy on him.

“Can’t move, my brain turned to goo.”

Eddie huffs. “I couldn’t have been that good, that was my first time with a man.” 

“I don’t think you get it, I’m so into you, it hurts.” Eddie’s heart skips a beat and has a surge of pride that he helped Richie get to this state. He already knows Richie has ruined him for another other person.

“We still need to clean up. You forget, I came in my pants. It’s starting to dry.” Richie chuckles and wearily stands up. Without his weight holding him up, Eddie’s knees buckle but he remains standing. “We didn’t even get to the bed, no less the couch.” 

Eddie laughs, genuine and pure. He’s so thankful he has someone who makes him laugh. “There’s more time for talking, like in the shower.”

“You sure we’re not moving too fast? I want you to be comfortable.” 

Eddie grins and lifts up to kiss Richie, chaste but certain. “I’m sure, we got time.”

“I mean but don’t forget my tour started. I have to be in Cincinnati in two days.”

“What?! When do you leave?”

“My flight leaves at 2:21pm tomorrow. My manager Stan knows to have my flights later thank god.” Eddie pouts and Richie giggles. “You’re cute when you get pouty.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do,” Richie says with a grin. “Cute as a button. Cute, cute, cute.” Eddie blushes furiously and looks away. “You’re cute.”

Eddie kisses Richie again. “You are too. Wish we sorted this out before your tour.” 

“Me too but I have a phone. I have down time between shows. There will be time when I get back. And I do need someone to take care of Ophelia.”

“Are you seriously asking for me to catsit? We just had sex,” Eddie deadpans. “You’re kidding right?”

Richie barks with laughter. “Only if you’re okay with it. I was prepared to have someone take care of her while I was gone. Stan’s wife Patty was going to catsit anyway.” Eddie eyerolls, warranting another smile out of Richie.

Eddie moves to go to his shower to change. He motions for Richie to follow. “It’s alright. We still have tonight and tomorrow. You can let Stan know I’ll get you to your flight.” 

Richie beams and goes to get changed. While Eddie is finding sleep clothes and towels, Eddie shoots off a message to Bev about what happens. He’ll reach out to Bill tomorrow and give a more thorough explanation. 

In the shower, they hold onto each other until the water runs cold. They bathe and clean off one another and exchange kisses and promises to learn more about one another. Richie offers to go to his place for the night but Eddie wordlessly leads him to his bed. Eddie continues to pepper him with kisses until drowsiness kicks in. Eddie falls asleep with Richie wrapped around him, knowing he will be alright when tomorrow comes. 


End file.
